Battle of the Schools: Girl
Battle of the Schools: Girl is a megapack released on June 20, 2014. The megapack consists of seven episodes. The mega-pack is very similar to Football Star, and Homecoming Queen in which a custom character will enter high school and the player will be able to make choices for them. Proceeding this is another mega-pack which follows these events but in the perspective of another character, in addition to 4 episodes following this. The mega-pack was accordingly written long before, thus some aspects do not correspond with the current universe. Episode 1 Note: This mega-pack can be played numerous ways depending on what decision the player makes, so this may be in a different order or different events may occur instead of what is written. It is the first day at Centerscore for Kelly, who is beginning her freshman year. Before school starts, she meets up with Peter, her best friend since first grade who is also a freshman. Kelly tells Peter that she believes high school will be great and discusses her goals at Centerscore. Peter and Kelly then walk to the main office to see the campus counselor, Ms.Lee. On the way there, Peter tells Kelly about Battle of the Schools, a competition between Centerscore and Wilson High, their rival high school. Peter explains that every 4 years, the athletic schedule between the two schools line up so that the opposing teams compete in an all day battle using their athletic, academic and theater skills. Peter's brother Chuck, who also goes to Centerscore, told him about it when he was a freshman. Peter mentions that the battle starts 6 weeks from now and the winning school gets a huge prize. Kelly says that the battle seems intense, but Peter feels it is a great opportunity for them to become school heroes and help Centerscore win since the two schools have a rivalry lasting decades, and Wilson has won the last 4 encounters. Because of this, Peter has decided to try out for football and suggests that Kelly try out for soccer. Suddenly, a car comes screeching past them, interrupting their conversation, and a Wilson High student named Percy comes out and throws eggs at them. Kelly blocks Peter from the egg onslaught and he thanks her. Once Percy leaves, other Centerscore students come up to Kelly and suggest that they chase the student down. Kelly agrees, angry at Wilson High for ruining her clothes. She scoops up a carton full of eggs and sprints fast enough to cut off the car from exiting the parking lot. Catching Percy off guard, she throws an egg at his windshield. He drives off just as the other students arrive to congratulate Kelly. However, one student named Hector says it was just a diversion so that other Wilson students could sneak into Centerscore's locker rooms and get their athletic playbooks. Wondering if the playbooks fell into the wrong hands, another student named Taylor reassures everyone and tells them that a new kid chased them down before they got away. As the crowd leaves, Peter and Kelly continue their trek to the counselors office to pick their electives. Ms.Lee greets them and explains about how the new semester is going to work. They are required to take 2 classes: Science and English, and for their elective, they can choose between Math or History. If Kelly wants to participate in Battle of the Schools, she has to maintain at least a 2.5 GPA. If she has a 3.5 GPA by the end of the semester, she will be invited to an academic banquet. Once they exit Ms.Lee's office, Kelly spots her cousin Michael in the hallway. She greets him and they talk about what classes they're taking. Kelly then leaves, telling Michael that she'll see him at Science class later. Kelly arrives at English class and hears some students gossiping. She ignores them and speaks to another new student named Kimi. As they talk about their first day of school, a nerdy student named Ashley comments about a quiz on the first day. This surprises Kelly, but sooner than she thinks, the teacher Ms.Prez approaches the class and is already quizzing her. Ms.Prez reminds her that she must do her homework to get the highest possible GPA. Confused, Kelly asks Ashley how the grading system works. Ashley and Kimi tell her that every Monday, the teacher will give her a 3 question quiz. You earn a grade point for each correct answer, and for doing homework. 4 points a week will give you an 'A' average, and a final at the end of the semester counts for a third of your grade. Doing extra homework gives you a better chance of making it into honor roll and being invited to the academic awards banquet, which is a ceremony rewarding those that make it to the honor roll (3.5 GPA) and the Dean's List (3.75 GPA). The student with the highest GPA is granted an exclusive prize (Dex's prize) which only Dex wins every year. During lunch, Kelly decides which table she will sit at. Since she is still a new student, she is rejected from the group tables and ends up sitting alone when Peter joins her. She tells him that the older students were being unwelcoming to her. Peter says that they just need to get to know her better. She tells him that it is easier for him to be popular because his brother is the captain of the football team. He doesn't believe so, but soon after, a girl named Hannah asks him about Chuck, and assumes Kelly is Peter's girlfriend. Peter denies this, saying that they are just friends. Hannah says it is better that way so that he can avoid carrying 'baggage'. After Hannah walks away, Peter says that even though people at school know him, he still has a lot to live up to, regarding the high expectations they have for him because of Chuck. Peter asks Kelly how she would feel if she were in his position. She says she would be honored because people would expect her to accomplish great things from the start. Peter doesn't believe he earned the opportunity, or that he would be as great a captain as his brother. He predicts that he will always be in his brother's shadow, but Kelly has faith that he can be better than Chuck and impress people in his own unique way. Peter is relieved because he hadn't thought of it from that point of view and is grateful for Kelly's opinion. At soccer tryouts, Kelly heads over to the field when a ball comes flying at her. She catches the ball in time, and a tall guy named Matteo approaches her. He tells her that she is beautiful and congratulates her on her quick reflexes. From his accent, Kelly finds out that he is an exchange student from Italy. She gives him the ball and he asks her if she is trying out for football. She says she is trying out for soccer. He doesn't understand the word soccer and refers to it as football instead. She says that they call it soccer here because they have another sport called American football. Matteo is then called over by Jacob, who is part of the boys soccer team. Jacob tells him to get back to playing the game. Matteo returns to the game and says goodbye to Kelly. Kelly joins the other group at the girl's soccer tryouts and finds Kimi and Ashley there. She asks them why they are trying out. Ashley replies that one of the reasons was that she needed altheltic credits to graduate and chose to play soccer instead of taking P.E class. Another reason was because she knew Taylor, who was the captain of the team. Taylor addresses the team and tells them that this team has a big role in Battle of the Schools. The girls start off by playing a practice game. Taylor evaluates everyone and tells Kelly that she is now part of the team, but she still has to practice more in order to be ready for Battle of the Schools. Taylor announces that their first game is next Friday and that all the players should work out during the week. After school, Kelly eats dinner with her parents. She tells them about the unexpected first quiz at school and the soccer team. Both her parents tell her about their first day of high school back in the 1960s. The next day during lunch, Peter introduces Kelly to another student named Nicole, who tells Kelly that she is a cheerleader and saw her yesterday at soccer tryouts. Nicole also talks about the Kiss and Make Up Dance, which happens after Battle of the Schools. Kelly wonders if she can find someone to go with. Before Peter can answer, Nicole invites her to go shopping with her friends to pick out a dress. Kelly accepts and they agree to meet tomorrow. The next day, when Kelly is sitting in the classroom, Matteo finds her in the classroom and sits next to her. He asks her if she would like to walk with him on a hiking trail in the wilderness. He also mentioned it to Taylor, who agrees that it would be a good idea if both soccer teams went there on Sunday to train. Kelly tells him that she would see him there on Sunday. Wednesday afternoon, Kelly meets up with Peter during Free Study period. Peter explains that free study period happens every Wednesday, and is a time where you are allowed to do whatever you want. You can work out, do homework, or help other students prepare for Battle of the Schools. Kelly is excited about this and decides how to spend the rest of the afternoon. Kelly's parents invite Michael and his little sister Gayle for dinner. Kelly speaks to her parents about meeting new people at school, and tells Gayle she misses the days at school when she was a little kid. Michael tells his aunt and uncle that both Kelly and him are still trying to fit into their new school. The next day during football, Peter and the rest of the team are setting up dummies to practice tackling. She finds out that Peter made the team and is practicing at lunch everyday to try and beat Wilson. Kelly volunteers to hold one of the dummies so the team can tackle it. She stays there throughout lunch helping the football team. Afterwards, Peter says that his brother is playing as a receiver on Saturday and that he will be waiting for her there if she would like to go and cheer him on. Friday, there is a pep rally at the school gym. It's very crowded and Kelly has trouble finding a spot to sit. She sees Peter on the stage with the football team, and resigns to looking elsewhere. She finds her way to the back and sits near the rebels, whom don't mind as long as she doesn't show too much school spirit. The cheerleaders do a cheer on the stage, and the captains of all the teams in Centerscore say a few words about Battle of the Schools. Kelly and the girls soccer team go to the locker rooms to prep for their first game against the Comptown Calculators. Once they get outside, the audience is there ready to watch the game. Kelly spots her parents in the midst of the crowd. They wish her luck before the game begins. They end up beating the other team. Once the game is over, Taylor reminds the team that they have 5 more games to play, and in order to beat Wilson High, they have to compete with these other schools. Before Kelly leaves, Taylor tells her that she is impressed and tells her to continue working out and if she keeps showing improvement, she will teach her some special moves. On Saturday morning, Kelly has some free time and uses up the rest of the afternoon. At night, she goes with Peter to Centerscore U to watch his brother play. They get front row seats and are amazed at how popular Chuck is. During the game, Chuck gets badly tackled by another player. Peter is worried about his brother, but Kelly thinks that his brother would not want him to worry. Peter agrees and thanks Kelly for reassuring him. Chuck gets up and continues playing. The announcer uses a "Kiss-Cam" to locate an adorable couple among the crowd and shines a spotlight on Kelly and Peter. Peter thinks it's a prank, but once the camera zones in on them Kelly has to act fast, because the crowd want to see a kiss. Kelly and Peter humor the crowd and go in for a kiss. Peter thanks Kelly for just going along with it, but Kelly believes she felt something when they kissed, and is unsure whether Peter also did. Peter then drops of Kelly at her house, and apologizes for his brother's prank. Kelly says it's not a problem and that it could have increased their popularity among the college kids. They both agree that they had a good time. Kelly is curious if Peter will kiss her before he leaves, but nothing happens. On Sunday, Kelly uses up her free time for a couple of hours. In the evening, she joins Matteo for a hike at the Wilderness trails. The soccer teams split up and go on different trails. Matteo suggests that Kelly to run with him because he knows a beautiful trail and he doesn't want to run alone. He also tells her that he can go slower if she thinks he is going too fast. Kelly manages to beat him, and once he catches up, they watch the sunset together. Matteo then says that she was the only one that he wanted to show this trail to. He then says goodbye and kisses her hand. Kelly thinks Matteo might like her. Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Characters Trivia *The SHS Team confirmed that the Battle of the Schools Guy and Girl megapacks were written a long time ago, thus certain elements do not correspond with the current universe. They have always wanted to release it, as "it holds a special place in their heart". The team suggested that it might be especially enjoyable for those longing for the SHS of the past. *This is the sixth and final mega-pack released through the app. *This pack as well as Battle of The Schools: Guy, took place in a different universe since many things do not accurately occur in the history of SHS since couples featured broke up, new characters arrived, and old characters have graduated. The SHS Team wrote that not long after writing it, they decided to take SHS in a new direction discarding the project until now. It appears that this was meant to take place after The Classics, until they decided to take it in another direction. *Both of the Battle of the School mega-packs correspond with each-other. They each show a different perspective of the events that occurred. *This mega-pack starred new characters that only appear in Battle of The Schools including: Kelly, Peter, and Michael. Category:Mega-Pack Category:Battle of the Schools